Day 99 (Take My Hand)
by Danii2
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sola has decided to take her and Uso's slow burn of a relationship a step further... Part of the Take My Hand story!


**_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! What you've all been waiting for :)  
For my two best friend (Kie and Mako) for being the absolute monsters they are._**

* * *

 ** _-Day 99-_**

It had been about four days since the two had confessed their love, and since then, they had only gotten closer. So close, in fact, they had gotten bolder in public. When they were sure they were in safe company, they'd be flushed side to side, doing little dips into each other's arms and laughing when the other said something grad, but in private, it was all about the kisses.

Uso lived for the moments they were alone, for the excitement of a heated kiss that soon progressed from the safety of their room to in the middle of a hallway, out in the open where anyone could find them. Each and every time it was a close call, they vowed to never do it again, but they couldn't help it.

Soft kisses turned passionate, hugs turned the grasping and clinging and suddenly, he was almost pinning her up against a wall. He was quick to back away when he sent him a wave of _too much,_ but they were back at it again with the heated kisses as soon as they were sure the coast was clear.

But now, here Kione stood in the shower, staring hard at the shower curtain as she waited.

 _C'mon Uso, the laundry is bound to be done any second…_

Not a moment later, she heard the front door shut and Kione burst out of the shower, hopping around as she bolted her leg on. She had fifteen minutes at least, and that would be just enough time..

Uso was expecting Kione to be out of the shower by the time he got back. What he had not expected, however, was her to be waiting for him.

And waiting for him in a provocative way, as well.

Kione wore almost nothing but a black lace bra and panties, laying belly down across the top of the table with her chin in her hands and her legs crossed. Her hair was in a thick braid that fell down over her shoulder and hung so the tip gently brushed the table, and her eyes… _Goodness_ , her eyes. The heat came back almost immediately and he was quick to shut the door- and throw the lock on after a moment of thought- before turning around and setting the basket down.

"My My, what do we have here?"

"I think it's time I taught you about another human tradition, Uso." Kione's purr was like a shock to his systems, watching her hungrily as he rolled over on the table, spreading out and look at him upside down.

"Oh?"

"You see, a month an half after the New Year begins, humans celebrate a couple's holiday called Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day? Do tell~" He strode forward, pulling up a chair and sitting so his head was just hovering above hers. She smiled again, and _Oh lord, his processor were going to fry because_ ** _damn_** _she was making him hot._

"Well, it's a holiday that couples go all out to express their undying love for each other with flowers, candy, cards, dates…" Kione's voice dropped now, to an almost low whisper, "But most of all, sex."

"Sex?" He said, a bit of excitement breaking in his voice, but it covered the spike of nervousness.

"Uso, you and I both know you know exactly what that is." Kione smiled, and sat up, reaching behind her and slowly unclasping the bra. Uso watched as the fabric slid down her arms and exposed her bare back before she gently held the piece of clothing away from her, letting it drop to the floor. But there was hesitation in this action, he realized.

"Sola." Uso said, softly yet there was a firm undertone that caused her to pause, "Are you sure about this?"

"..." The pilot made a soft sigh, and turned back to look at him, "Uso, I don't want you to worry about my past. I want to be here, in the now, to forget that whole nightmare and move on. I want to heal, and I want to heal with you."

That was all Uso needed to hear. Nodding, he stood and came around to her side, sliding his hands along the sides of her thighs and leaning in for a soft, contained kiss. She returned it, heated at first but relaxed, taking a 'step back' with him.

If this was to be their first time, he would not let a fast 'fuck' do.

Gently, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, then turned and sat down on the edge of it so she sat on his lap. Kione seemed to appreciate this, he could tell from her emotions being fed to him, and he slowly started to explore her body again, just like the first time.

"What would you like me to do?"

Kione's heart fluttered at that, and she lidded her eyes, sliding her hands under his jacket at the shoulder and pushing at it, touching her lips to his faceplate, "First, let's get this off of you…"

"As you wish." He was quick to shed it, tossing it away without breaking the kiss before he brought his hands back to roam her body. Her hands found her way to his scarf and slowly, sensual, began to unwrap it from his neck before that too joined the rest on the floor. It was a long time before she came up for air, panting slightly, then returned for more.

 _Uso…_

 _Mmm?_

 _I want you to… put your hand where I don't… normally let you._

It took him a moment to register that but once he understood, he eased up on the kisses. His right hand slid down her back and to her ass to caress and squeeze it, then reached in behind her. The fabric was damp, and she let out a soft moan, tipping her head away and letting out a long sigh. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were closed, and he drank in the sight of her.

Warming up his fingers, Uso slowly yet firmly began to rub against the wet spot, drawing louder moaned from his pilot. It was a slow, gentle teasing that brought her to become a breathless mess in his arms and she shook her head slightly, whimpering.

"D-Don't tease me…"

"No? Alright then…" As gently as he could, he pushed aside the wet panties and touched her bare skin. It was the softest, wettest thing he'd ever felt in his life, and like an electric touch she cried out, causing him to pull his hand away in fear of hurting her. "Sola?"

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt… keep going, please…" Kione bend her head forward, pushing it into his neck and he nodded, obeying. He returned his fingers to the spot, but this time he came in from the front of the panties, passing the -what he noticed now was very short- bundle of hair and finding the wetness again. She was very softly, he could feel creases and folds, and after some exploring, a particular nub that made her tremble and cant her hips forward into his hand. There was a spot - a hole- that all the dampness was coming from, and after some stimulation on the nub, he testingly sank one finger into moan that came from Kione was anything beyond what he was expecting, causing all his cooling fans to kick on.

"Yes, l-like that… ah, it feels so good."

"I'm going to start slow, Sola. Please tell me the second something hurts or makes you uncomfortable."

"You won't do that to me, baby… You never will." Kione breathed softly into his sound receptors, and he nodded. One finger he gently flexed up and down inside he, rubbing the curiously velvety walls while his thumb circled her nub, and the other three fingers explored for anymore sensitive spots. All the meanwhile, his pilot slowly became more and more unglued, moaning louder and squirming endlessly in his lap. Suddenly she gripped his shoulder, pulling her head away to let it lull back.

"Uso, love… I'm…" She gasped, swallowing hard, " I'm gonna cum. Please don't stop... _don't stop…"_

"I won't stop." Uso purred and his words, he felt them, ran down her spine like a bolt of energy, and it happened. A bloom of pure pleasure sprouted from where he was touching her, spreading through her body like a wildfire and causing her to cry out in ecstasy, static running through his systems and despite making him even hotter, there was a smug ripple of satisfaction.

It took her a minute to collect herself, leaning back forward and putting her head to his chest, her breathing slowing down.

"How was it?"

"A...Amazing… thank you Uso… Ah, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Kione leaned back and gave him a heart-wrenchingly sad expression as she murmured, "I have no idea how to give you the same thing."

There was quietness, and then Uso let out a little chuckle, "Oh, my lovely flower, you think I didn't know Valentine's day existed? Come, stand up, I have something to show you."

Confused, the pilot obeyed, standing on shaky legs and decided to retreat two steps further to sit in one of the table chairs, panting and watching curiously. Uso watched her, then gently reached down and touched his codplate.

 _Wait a minute, I don't remember his codplate sticking out that far_ was the last thought she had before she heard a gently clicking, and he full out removed the piece of curved metal, causing her jaw to drop.

Underneath that codplate was a light silver half-chub that was slowly pressurizing to full mast, made from the same flexible material that the Spectre frames had to protect their wiring and metal skeleton: a thick silicone. Kione could see it was filling up with something, what she wasn't sure, but soon he was presenting her with a good six or seven inches of a cock that was fatter toward the bottom and rounded out near the top, almost like a simple curved dildo she'd seen at the sex shop long ago.

"Holy _shit_ , Uso," she breathed, now realizing how hot she was, "Where did you get that."

"I guess you can say it was a group effort that I figured out how to give you a good lay."

"That was the last thing I wanted to hear but for some reason, I completely expected it."

Uso let out a soft chuckle as she rose from the chair, but shut up as in one swift motion Kione had dropped her pants, stepped back over to the bed and mounted his lap. Her hand was instantly around the phallus, and he let out a slight yelp, causing her to jerk away.

"You felt that?"

"Y-Yes. It's not just acting like one, it f-feels like one too." Static cracked up and down Uso's body and Kione blinked owlishly at him before a soft smile grew on her face.

"Alright then, I guess we should start it slow, hmmm?"

Reaching down, she collected some of the liquids dripping from her and began to slather them against Uso's member, the titan moaning gently as he watched with a dimmed optical. When she was sure she had enough, she slowly wrapped her hand about it and began a slow pace of up, and down.

Uso rolled his head back softly, moaning at Kione's ministration as she slowly built a faster and faster pace. There was a charge building up deep in his gut and he desperately wanted to release it. Kione must have know, because she became quicker and more focused until he couldn't take it anymore.

 _"Ah, S-Sola!_ ** _Sol-AH!"_** His shout became an electric bleat as she lowered her head and took the very end in her mouth, sucking softly but still jerking him off and his systems could take anymore. The charge inside him 'popped' and his vision went white as he experienced for the first time his risk-reward program go from 0 to 100 real quick.

It took a moment to reboot, but when he came back, Kione was sitting smugly on his lap, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and made a loud swallowing noise, but still holding his pressurized member in her hand.

"Welcome back, my love. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Sola, please, whatever you did, I wanna do it again."

Kione smiled, and coaxed him back up into a seated position, giving him the softest of kisses. They stayed like that for some time until he realized that she was waiting for him to even out before they moved on. It took time, but they were back to normal, breathing hotly on each others necks.

"Of course, darling~" Kione whispered, and gently pushed his member towards her dripping softness. It took a moment, but then, he could feel it. It was nothing but a hot, soft warmth that encompassed him, swallowed him whole and he arched against her, moaning loudly. He could hear her echo him, her soft walls clenching down before relaxing, trying to coax him in.

It took her time, but soon, she had gone as far as her body would allow, feeling his member touch the 'bottom' of her warmth. It sadden her slightly that she could not take the whole thing but maybe, with practice, she would one day later on. Putting her hands on his shoulder, Kione slowly started to bounce up and down, up and down, building rhythm, just enjoying everything they had. She could tell she was blowing Uso's mind from every pop that came rushing down the link, and her heart sang.

"My love," Kione said, breathing softly, talking between her movements, "how about- we switch?"

"Sw-switch?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Uso carefully sat up as she brought herself to a pause, sliding her arms up her back and then standing up, her keeping her legs tightly wrapped around his waist till he had turned and put a knee on the bed, making it up so when they came down, her head softly hit the pillows, and she sighed in comfort.

"How's that?"

"Wonderful."

"I'm assuming this means I'll lead?"

"Yes, but be gentle with me."

Uso nodded, and slowly gathered her legs together, gently putting them over one shoulder and scooting up further to sink as deep as her body would allow. Kione moaned gently, and after a moment of adjustment, nodded.

Uso was gentle, taking his time and in no rush to get anywhere. She could feel him trying out different spots to brush against. Kione gently clutched at the pillows and bit her lip, then softly cried out as he hit a particular spot, causing him to stop.

"Sola?"

"It's alright?" She laughed, a little breathless, "That… it feels good." Uso thought about it, then gently lowered her legs down, getting a particularly odd look.

"Uso what in the world are you- _oo!_ " she shouted in as he turned her on her side, wrapping one leg around his waist and sticking the other straight up and over his shoulder again before he began to teasingly thrust a shallow giant, touching that sensitive spot with the tip each time. Kione squeaked and mewled loudly, her face becoming red as she started to rapidly approach an orgasm.

 _"OoooOOOOOooo my ggooOOOooodd_ ** _UusssooooOO!_** **"** her moan turned into a short shout as she suddenly orgasmed, clenthing down hard and making the frame above her shake, the titan quick to arch over and nuzzle her cheek as she came down from her peak. He chuckled softly.

"Did that feel good?"

"Yes… god yes…" Kione sighed, eyes closed as he rolled her back onto her back, then gently lied beside her, still inside her, touching foreheads together. The pilot let out a little huff of approval and he flickered at her, doing exactly as she did earlier and waiting for her to come down.

Once he was sure she was all settled, he gently started to go at it again; a slow, lazy but meaningful pace that would make the buildup sweet and ther peak even sweeter.

"Uso…"

"Sola…"

"Did you ever think… we'd wind up here?"

"Here, in bed?"

"Well,. Yes and n-no… here… deeply in love… breaking all the rules… doing this."

Uso paused for a moment, then scooted forward, gently hugging his beloved in his arms, "Sola, truly, I never thought this would happen. But I wouldn't want it any other way. I swear it."

Kione blinked, and hugged him back as she slowly felt tears coming to her eyes. Kissing under his chin, she quietly urged him to continue going. He heeded her. The build up was slow indeed, almost maddening, but soon every greet of their hips and sensitive brush had them arching and moaning, clutching to each other. It took some convincing but she was finally about to get Uso on top of her, Kione panting and petting down his back as he burrowed into her neck with his faceplates.

"Sola… _Sola_ , _cum with me, baby_ …" She could feel it, him starting to pour over the link to her, starting to fill her broken body and soul with nothing but pure love. Tears of joy continued to roll down her face, and in a chorus of joyous cries of pleasure, they flew to the peak and rode it out as long as they could.

Hour passed, and soon they found their sexual hunger sated after many a rounds of emotional love making. Kione lay tightly to Uso's chest, smiling and she traced lines down his chest, and he tickled his fingers down her back.

"Uso…. I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Not once was I ever brought back to that horrible night… that's how I know we're meant to be." Uso made a soft noise, and lower his head to nuzzle her hair, holding her closely. "I love you, Uso.

"And I love you, Sola. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

 _ **Take my Hand will be back to it's regular updates soon!**_


End file.
